


When The Future Starts So Slow

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Political Animals
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Drug Addiction, Past Eating Disorders, Political Campaigns, Political Commentary, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, reference to past suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ has been with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes for quite some time, but things might change when it's put to the ultimate test; Elaine Barrish's campaign trail. </p><p>Or the one where Bucky learns to bond with people, Steve hates the right wing, and TJ is just happy to cuddle his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TJ

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bill O'Reilly or Jenna Lee. No defamation of character intended. They do that for themselves just fine.
> 
> The eating disorder, suicide attempt, and drug addiction are all in the past and are referenced throughout the story. It's mostly vague stuff but if you're triggered by these things you might want to bypass the story. 
> 
> Title taken from Future Starts Slow by The Kills, which is the theme song of Political Animals. 
> 
> There will be three chapters. This one is from TJ's perspective, the second is Bucky's, and the third will be Steve's with an epilogue from TJ.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

        

"Wait say that again, but slower, and look me in the eye when you do it."

Steve glanced between Bucky and TJ, watching as TJ leaned forward on his knees to stare Bucky right in the eyes.

"My mom is running for president and she wants you to be on the campaign trail with us," TJ said.

"You mean Steve, right? Not me," Bucky said.

"Nope, all three of us," TJ said.

"You do realize she's just trying to shamelessly exploit Captain America, right?"

"Yeah, I'm aware," TJ said. He glanced over at Steve. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I actually...believe in your mother's convictions so I've got no problem doing this if Bucky is okay with it," Steve said.

"You're both insane. For one, the world flipped out when he came out as gay," Bucky said. "And that was rough on you as it was, TJ. Two, coming out as being in a gay, polyamorous relationship with Captain America and the Winter Soldier is going to be a billion times worse and will destroy your mom's ratings."

"Nope," TJ said with his usual cheeky smile. "Dad's friend checked the polls. People, especially the young voting block, are more likely to vote if that's the case. My mom's not stupid. She wants you on because it will help her."

"I'm seriously the only one who thinks this is a bad idea," Bucky said.

Steve looked like he was going to say something, but for once, TJ spoke up first. The youngest of their trio got to his feet and crossed the space between them, getting down on his knees before situating himself between Bucky's legs. Bucky sighed and folded his arms across his chest. TJ always did have a flair for the dramatic.

"This is quite possibly the most important presidential run in the last century," TJ said. "Garcetti's been dead for two years. Fred Collier is a spineless dick that almost ruined my life. He also almost caused two diplomatic crises with Iran and China and would've succeeded if Garcetti hadn't sided with my mother. He will have no problem starting another goddamn war just to spite my mother. He _cannot_ stay in the presidency. With stakes that high, do you honestly think my mother would allow for any chance of failure?"

"There's going to be some backlash though," Steve said, a note of worry slipping into his voice. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

TJ was 8 months sober at this point. He was pretty sure he could handle it, but it had been awhile since the last time he'd been on the campaign trail alongside one of his parents. It was likely he was just remembering it with a fondness he would soon realize was incorrect.

"I've got you guys now," TJ said. "I've got...a support network I didn't really have before. I'll be fine. I want my mom in the White House, and I'm willing to fight my own battles if that gets her there."

"Then I'll do what I can to help," Steve said.

Bucky cupped TJ's face with both of his hands and then leaned down to press their foreheads together. "Okay. We'll go with you. I..."

"You'll see Bucky. The world likes you," TJ said, smiling up at him.

Bucky smiled back, but TJ had long ago learned the difference between a real smile and an uncertain one. This was the latter. TJ shifted up and pressed their lips together, hands rubbing over Bucky's well-muscled thighs and squeezing until the tension in Bucky's shoulders dropped.

"Thank you," TJ said, voice earnest as he pulled away.

Bucky nipped at TJ's lower lip. "Yeah, yeah."

 

-.-

 

"This hair needs to go-"

"No!"

TJ, Bucky, and Steve all shouted their disapproval, shocking every one in the hotel room into silence as they all turned to stare at the stylist Elaine had hired to make sure they all looked good for their first rally. Her name was Tanya, and she had been hired by TJ's mother every time they ever needed to make a good first appearance. Elaine broke the silence with a heavy sigh and stepped away from one of Tanya's minions who had been applying blush to her face.

"What's the problem?" she asked, arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry ma'am, I understand that this is a really important night for you but I can't..." Bucky said, eyes dropping to stare at the floor.

"And why is that?" Elaine asked.

"Mom-" TJ started, but Steve put a hand on his arm before shifting forward.

"Sorry, but it's a matter of identity and control ma'am," Steve said. Unlike Bucky, who still had trouble holding firm on what he wanted, Steve met Elaine's eyes without hesitation. "We've both still got a lot we're recovering from. You asked us to come on this campaign trail with you and we have, but some things we can't compromise."

"It's hair, it grows back," TJ's grandmother, Margaret said. She was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and her usual martini in hand. "Get over it, soldier boy."

"Mom!" Elaine's arms dropped to her sides as she whirled to face her. "It may be hair to you but if it's important to James, than we'll leave it. Tanya, make it work. James, I'm sorry for pushing you. Mom...go make yourself another drink."

TJ released a tight breath and then reached out to squeeze Bucky's shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's fine, your grandmother is...sort of right," Bucky said as Tanya made him sit down on a nearby stool.

"No she's not," Elaine called from the other side of the room.

Bucky's smile was small but TJ could tell it was much more genuine. "Thank you ma'am. For understanding."

"Of course. And drop the ma'am, it makes me feel old." Elaine winked at them.

 

-.-

 

TJ sucked at Bucky's hip, fingers trailing over his cock, which seemed to be much more interested than Bucky himself. TJ looked up as he pulled his lips away, a heavy sigh blowing passed his lips when he saw Bucky fiddling with TJ's smart phone as he continued to check all of TJ's social media accounts to look at the backlash from their first appearance at Elaine's first rally. It took Bucky a moment to register that TJ had stopped and he looked up at the other man, flushing as he set the phone aside.

"Steve, Bucky won't stop looking at my phone," TJ called, glancing at the bathroom door.

Steve was drying his hair with one of the smaller towels, a larger one slung around his waist. He glanced over at them. "Bucky, you need to stop looking at that sort of thing."

"I told you they hate me," Bucky said.

TJ gave Bucky's slowly softening cock a mournful look before crawling up the bed to settle in against Bucky's side and loop an arm over his shoulders, threading his fingers through Bucky's hair. "Let me see that."

He plucked the phone out of Bucky's hand and scrolled through the comments left on one of the photos posted on Elaine's official Facebook page. It was the one of him and Bucky holding hands with Steve's arm around Bucky's shoulder. The three of them had decided to keep Bucky between them whenever they were at any of the rallies, because even though Bucky was mostly over any bad reactions in public, he still felt safer sandwiched between his two boys and TJ was more than happy to comply.

The comments underneath it were not surprising to TJ at all. They were the same ones that had been used on pretty much any article on TJ for the last ten or so years. He huffed and tossed his phone aside.

"Seriously Bucky, that's the kind of shit everyone's been posting ever since I came out," TJ said. "And either way, you can't let that sort of thing get to you."

"Yeah but-"

Their hotel door slammed open and TJ hurriedly shoved the comforter onto Bucky's lap as his brother, Doug, stormed in and kicked the door shut behind him. Doug grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. Fox News popped up onto their screen and Doug hammered down on the volume button until Jenna Lee's voice was screeching throughout the room.

"This spits in the face of every American value we hold dear to our hearts! This country has already had to suffer through TJ's lifestyle choices distracting us from Bud Hammond's horrible policies a decade ago. Now, Elaine Barrish proves once again that she has no problem alienating the true America by appealing to the minority of citizens who have been trying to destroy the sanctity of marriage for so long," Jenna said. "This is once more a pathetic stunt and I think it's a true sign of the times that our politics have fallen to the point that people feel the need to enlist the help of two of America's greatest heroes. Who knows how much she paid them."

"What the-" TJ started.

"Shut up, grab your phone, and tweet exactly what I say," Doug said.

TJ straightened and grabbed his phone. "Okay, go."

"'It's a shame some think my loving boyfriends are capable of being bought off. Hope to see supporters of real American values in Cincinnati.' Then add a heart," Doug ordered. "Steve?"

"Doug, why are you-"

Doug grabbed Steve's phone off the nightstand and shoved it into Steve's hand. "Exactly what I say. 'You can't buy love'. Make sure to direct it at her twitter handle. James-"

TJ lunged over Bucky's body to grab Bucky's phone and, still sprawled over Bucky's lap, opened up his twitter.

"'See you all in Cincinnati after a date night with my boys'. Everyone good?"

TJ and Steve gave him a thumbs up. Doug shut off the TV and left the room. TJ set Bucky's phone back on the table before pushing himself up and straddling Bucky's waist.

"You okay?" TJ asked.

Bucky glanced at Steve and then back to TJ. "What the hell was that?"

"That's my brother in campaign mode," TJ said with a grin. "I don't even think he noticed your half boner."

Steve snorted. "He's good. Really good. I see why your mom keeps him on. I don't know anyone who can keep a cool head with Bucky half naked in a bed."

Bucky flushed at Steve's words. "Shut your hole, Rogers."

TJ eased back to sit on Bucky's thighs as he swiped through his own Twitter, grinning when he saw all the support pouring in already. He turned his phone for Bucky to see, watching the distress bleed away and a small, somewhat tentative smile, begin to play on Bucky's lips.

"See, told you," TJ said. "My family knows what they're doing."

"Bathroom's free," Steve said. "Don't we have to be on the road soon?"

TJ tossed his phone onto the bed and clambered off it, tugging Bucky after him by his metal arm. "Yup, which means we should totally share and save on time."

"I don't think what you have in mind saves on time," Bucky said, but the real smile was back so TJ didn't pay it too much mind.

 

-.-

 

TJ knew that Bucky and Steve didn't like his father. Hell, he barely liked his father, even knowing that his father really did try to do the best he could. Most of the time anyways. He was the one who was able to get the numbers run on how people felt by a potential polyamorous relationship between TJ and his two lovers in the first place, and he always did his best to support TJ.

But, he was a womanizer and Elaine's room was right next to the one TJ shared with his lovers, so they got to listen to Elaine and Bud scream at each other whenever something happened to go wrong. Bucky liked TJ's mom, especially since she continued to support them whenever she was asked how she felt about them during interviews. Bud mostly avoided interviews at Doug's urging. The man still didn't have much in the way of approval when it came to the majority of the country, and no one really trusted him to say the right thing.

Which perhaps explained the current tension in the room.

"He's a damn loose cannon! You want to set an interview up with him but not me?" Bud demanded.

TJ glanced over at Bucky who sat beside him at the table in Doug's hotel room. His metal hand had curled into a fist and TJ reached out to place his hand on top of it, smoothing out his tense grip.

"People want to hear from James and Steve," Doug said. "Not you." He shook his head and turned to look at Bucky and Steve. "Do you mind doing an interview, James? It'd be easy, just on MSNBC. They aren't going to grill you."

"I can do it, sure," Bucky said. "Never done it before but I'll try."

"That's fine, I can go over-" Doug started.

"I'll do it," Elaine said. "James, come with me. When can an interview be set up?"

Doug looked at his phone. "I can set it up tomorrow. TJ, you've got one with TMZ."

"Are you serious? Why can't I get one with something classier?" TJ whined as Bucky left his side to follow Elaine into the other room.

"You're good at handling the raunchy questions and people expect those sort of answers from you," Doug said. "It's actually _not_ a bad thing. For some reason, it really appeals to the less politically active voters, and it'll take some of the heat off of Steve and James to answer as many questions about your relationship."

"Is there any chance I could get something on Fox News?" Steve asked.

"Boy, trust me when I say that is one can of worms you do not want to be opening," Bud said.

"Actually no, that's a brilliant idea. I need to get in touch with them. Do you think you can handle O'Reilly? Megyn Kelly isn't as attention grabbing as he is. She sometimes sounds rational and it's better if we can get some sound bites of him saying something offensive," Doug said.

"Dougie, he'll be fine," TJ said.

"An angry TV host is hardly the worst I've seen. Besides, I think my status as America's Hero will keep him from getting hostile to a point I'd be uncomfortable with. I might even be able to appeal to the younger voters on the right wing. Sure, he's got an average viewer age in the older range, but the interview is bound to go viral once a few sound bites and clips get leaked," Steve said.

Doug blinked and for a few long moments, silence stretched between them. Then, Bud laughed.

"So you really aren't just a pretty boy. Nice pick TJ. I stand corrected on all accounts. You obviously all have this well under control," Bud said.

"I'm glad you think so," Doug said. "So stop second guessing me and have some faith in James."

TJ and Steve exchanged a look. It was the first time Doug had actually said something approving of Bucky that he genuinely meant. When he'd first heard who TJ had hooked up with, Doug had no problem letting all of them know that Bucky was a ticking time bomb he wanted nowhere near his twin. Even after the rest of the family accepted their far from traditional arrangement, Doug shot them the occasional disapproving look. Doug's wife Anne, bless her ability to compensate for Doug's faults, was always polite and accommodating though, which helped at family functions. TJ wasn't naïve enough to think Doug would be quick to change his mind no matter what the rest of the country thought, but he'd take whatever sign of progress he could get.


	2. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eating disorder and suicide attempt are mentioned in this chapter just so you all know.

"You're much too nervous," Elaine said.

Bucky resisted the urge to clench his fists again, unable to help his frustration. He wasn't mad at Elaine. He was angry with himself, which pretty much explained his constant state of being ever since he started to overcome the brainwashing. This election mattered to TJ and he loved TJ, so he wanted to do what he could to help, and realizing that he wasn't as helpful as he wanted to be really didn't make him feel all that great.

"Oh come on, you're stronger than that. You and TJ have the exact same disappointed look," Elaine said. "Let's try again, but this time, just say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Right." Bucky looked across the table where Elaine sat.

She had a stack of notecards, no doubt prepared long in advance by Doug. She readjusted her glasses and folded one leg over the other.

"What's been the most challenging part of being on the campaign trail?"

Bucky forced his fingers to loosen. "The constant scrutiny is hard to adjust to. Even with Steve and TJ's popularity, we've always managed to lead a pretty private life."

"Right well, you've had quite a few more stories written about yourself than either of them, haven't you?"

"I try not to look at those too much. Most of the stuff written about me isn't...flattering," Bucky said. "I pay more attention now though. With the campaign...I just want what's best for the country and the ones I love, so I pay more attention now."

"Some would say you don't have the country's best interests at heart. After all, you were a former Russian spy and a member of Hydra," Elaine pressed.

"Elaine Barrish is the most qualified person I know for this job. If anyone is looking out for the country, it's her, and I'm pretty sure she's the last person Hydra would want in power. She's able to see the truth in just about any issue, no matter how odd or out of the ordinary it is. She opened her heart to Steve and me when we came into her son's life and she would have had every right not to. But she saw the truth of how we feel for him, just like she was able to see the truth in tricky situations with other countries so she could properly resolve them. She's the person the American people should want in power." Bucky took a deep breath, surprised at how quickly the words had poured out of him.

Elaine smiled as she set the notecards down. "It's hardly a polished answer, but it's a good one. I think you're better at speaking off the cuff than using talking points."

"What if I panic?"

"Do you think you will?" Elaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just think you're putting your faith in the wrong person. I'm not...a good man."

"Neither is my ex-husband and I still let him come along," Elaine said with a careless shrug. "And you're not a bad person, James. TJ's had a lot of heartbreak and a lot of pain, and some of it was his own fault. But you still love him, and you were willing to go through all of this for him. That makes you a good person in my book, James."

"You can...you can call me Bucky. It's fine," Bucky said. "And thank you..."

Elaine smiled. "Let's give you some talking points to fall back on just in case you do panic."

"That would be nice."

 

-.-

 

Bucky climbed up onto the bed, unable to help a small smile at TJ's obvious excitement. Anne and Doug were sitting on the floor in front of their bed, a bowl of popcorn bigger than the one TJ had put on the bed between them, and the TV was blaring with the intro to the O'Reilly Factor.

"Are interviews always like this with your family?" Bucky asked.

"TJ and I always made a big deal out of them when Dad was running for office," Doug said. "At least, when they were going to be interesting."

"Here, try, I added something to it," TJ said, shoving the bowl of popcorn onto Bucky's lap. When both Bucky and Doug shot him a quick glance TJ rolled his eyes. "I added parmesan cheese and garlic salt, not drugs, Jesus Christ. I'm like, a year sober now, guys."

Bucky obediently took a handful and ate a few pieces. When he was still learning how to feel and pay attention to his own body, TJ and Steve had learned that Bucky had a penchant for spicier foods with a lot of different tastes, because it was easier for him to notice given that he'd long ago desensitized himself from feeling anything at all. One of his guilty pleasures turned out to be a popcorn recipe that TJ's mom used to make him and his brother when they were younger.

"You gotta calm down and just enjoy watching Steve flatten this stupid old guy," TJ said.

"What if he messes up?" Bucky asked.

"He's not going to mess up," TJ said. "You didn't mess up, I didn't mess up, and neither is he. Eat your popcorn."

"I have with me now Captain Steve Rogers, who is facing a lot of criticism ever since he threw his weight behind Elaine Barrish," Bill said on the TV. "Of course the criticism doesn't end there, because he also came out as being in a _polyamorous 'relationship'_ with James Barnes, formerly known as the Hydra agent the Winter Soldier, and Elaine Barrish's recovering addict son, TJ Hammond. Welcome, Steve."

"That was quite the opening, thanks for having me," Steve said with a short nod.

Bucky wanted to punch Bill in the face. Seriously, the world did not deserve Steve Roger's kindness as far as he was concerned.

"So tell me, what is it that possessed you to be in a relationship with not just one man, but two men, and two very controversial men at that?" Bill asked, folding his hands on the desk.

"Well," Steve said. "I've actually been in love with Bucky basically my whole life. Back in the 1930s, we had to hide that so it was nice that we could be free with how we feel in the future, despite the fact that we still aren't able to get married."

"But don't you think-"

"Bucky had to sacrifice a lot back then. His life is finally back on the right track. TJ helped a lot with that. He loves us both so much and you know, given what Bucky and I have both faced, we could do with a little love that pure," Steve said with a pleasant smile.

"James was brainwashed though. Could it be that TJ has just manipulated him into _thinking_ he's gay?"

Steve laughed. "Bucky is bisexual, and he always has been. There was no manipulation on anyone's part. That's not how it works. But I thought you were more interested in the politics, Bill?"

"I am, of course I am," Bill said in a rush. "I just think it's important for America to know what kind of man you are since you're supporting Elaine Barrish. Who supports her says a lot about who Elaine is as a woman."

"Well, I like long walks on the beach, candle lit dinners, and I prefer my steak medium rare. I think gun rights are important, but I also think sensible gun regulation is not too much to ask for. I believe that foreign policy cannot be determined by one, unchanging stance and needs to be looked at on a case-by-case basis, much as Elaine has done. I love my boyfriends deeply, and I think family is just about the most important thing in someone's life. I'm blessed to have been accepted in a family as loving as Elaine's," Steve said.

"Would you ask Elaine to push a pro-feminist, pro-homosexual agenda?" Bill asked.

"Well I do believe in equal rights for all so I would say yes," Steve said. "See, back in the 1930s and the 1940s, we all struggled. I was constantly sick with no access to healthcare. My mom, before she died, wasn't getting paid as much as the men so she wasn't able to help care for me. Bucky and I would have been beaten or perhaps killed if we hadn't kept our relationship secret. To say I'm in favor of an equal rights agenda would indeed be an understatement."

"But don't you think Elaine is a bit too harsh in her manner? She's gotten divorced, her ex-husband's been the source of hundreds of scandals, and TJ himself has had numerous problematic behaviors. Having such a dramatic and embarrassing family in the White House can't possibly be good," Bill said.

"You forgot to add Bucky and I as soldiers recovering from PTSD in your list of trivial claims," Steve said, his pleasant smile still in place.

"I-"

"The fact of the matter is, Bill, that the story of the Barrish and Hammond families is a story everyone is familiar with. It's a story of recovery. It's a story of new beginnings and finding hope and happiness in unlikely places."

"But-"

"It's a story of resilience, and that's what this country needs now more than ever. Garcetti was a great leader and millions are still feeling his loss."

"So you would use the death of-"

"We need someone in power who understands the depth of that loss having experienced it themself, and who knows how to press on and get things done anyways," Steve finished.

Bill struggled for words, glancing off screen a moment before finally managing, "We'll be back after this break."

"Yes!" TJ threw his hands in the air and scrambled to the edge of the bed to high five Doug and Anne. "That was amazing. Five bucks say Steve gets kicked off during the break."

"I am not taking a bet I am going to lose. That was even better than we could hope for," Doug said.

"So why is it a good thing that Steve's getting kicked off?" Bucky asked. He ate another handful of popcorn to distract himself from the anger he was still feeling towards the damn talk show host.

"Just think of how bad that's going to look," Anne said, turning and resting her chin on the edge of the bed. "Bill O'Reilly kicked off _Captain America_ because he couldn't handle the truth."

"He's not just Captain America," Bucky said, chest squeezing uncomfortably.

"Well we know that," TJ said. "But the rest of the world still sees him as an icon. Did you coach him at all?" TJ glanced down at Doug.

"No, that was all Steve. He's got a pretty good handle on how to deal with people like that," Doug said.

"He always did," Bucky said, voice quiet. "Picking on people bigger than him all the time. Never could get him to stop."

"O'Reilly isn't even close to being bigger than Steve, not in spirit anyways," Anne said as she turned back around to cuddle into Doug's side.

Bucky stared at the back of her head, surprised at her words. Sometimes he felt like he and TJ were the only men in Steve's lives that actually understood that Steve was more than a super soldier, more than an all American icon for the country to rally behind, that what made him so great was not just the serum, but the actual good inside of him. He didn't mind being proven wrong.

 

-.-

 

Bucky sat in the shower, metal hand curled tight in the long, wet locks of his hair. He'd probably ask Steve to cut it again soon, just so it was back to his shoulders. That would happen after he managed to pull himself out of the shower, which was beating cold pellets of water into his back, slowly making his skin hurt so much that he was forced to turn it off.

"Bucky? You okay?" TJ's voice was quiet, muffled, through the bathroom door.

Bucky had woken up in a fit, the kind that Steve and TJ knew by now was best to let Bucky sort out himself until he asked for help. "You should...come in."

The doorknob twisted and TJ rushed in, nabbing one of the towels from the rack as he did so. Bucky accepted the hand that helped pull him to his feet and drag him out of the shower, tugging the towel tighter around his shoulders when TJ handed it off to him and stepping obediently out of his sleep pants as TJ tugged the wet things off. Steve grabbed another towel and began to pat the rest of Bucky down before moving to towel off his hair next.

Bucky opened his eyes when Steve tossed the towel behind him. Steve's eyes were warm, just as they always were, and he smiled before pressing their lips together.

"Hey, Buck. Wanna get back under the covers?" Steve asked.

Bucky didn't nod, pausing instead and really thinking about the question like Steve was always telling him to do. He wasn't quite ready to be under that many blankets surrounded by other people.

"I'll take the couch."

"Alright."

Steve helped him finish drying off and then get into warm sleep clothes. By the time they exited the bathroom, TJ had built up a nest of comforters and pillows on the couch so Bucky was able to wrap himself right into it as soon as Steve let him go. Both Steve and TJ gave him a quick kiss before they returned to their own bed. Bucky fell into a restless sleep soon after.

 

-.-

 

"What did you dream about?" TJ asked the next morning as they got around for Elaine's next campaign stop.

Bucky tugged his white undershirt on, avoiding their gazes when he reached for his dress shirt next. "You don't want to hear about it."

"You know, you and Steve _always_ say that," TJ said, glancing between the two of them. "I get it, you're both soldiers and you've been through hell but I can handle hearing about it. I love you. I'm willing to listen."

"TJ, we're not keeping it from you because we don't think you can handle it. We just want to...spare you the first hand accounts. Reading it off a government document is one thing but hearing us say it..." Steve trailed off a little helplessly and glanced over at Bucky.

"I don't want you to hate me," Bucky said.

"I never could," TJ said, crossing the space between them to take both of Bucky's hands in his own. "Never, okay?"

The sincerity in TJ's voice made Bucky's chest ache because he wasn't sure he would ever be at the point where telling TJ about the dark thoughts would feel okay, or justify taking what little innocence the man had left. Bucky kissed TJ's forehead and pulled away.

"Later, maybe," Bucky said.

TJ nodded. "Fine. But are you going to be okay today? Anne's sick so if you want to just stay at the next hotel with her, I'm sure that would be fine."

"That would...probably be a good idea," Bucky said.

Both Steve and TJ beamed at him and Bucky knew why. It had been a struggle for a long time for Bucky to actually admit he needed space and time to recover. He was sure his words felt like a small victory to them.

 

-.-

 

"You want anything from room service?" Anne asked as she flipped through the menu.

"No thank you," Bucky said. "What channel will Elaine's speech be on?"

"I think it was seven, oh hi, yes I'd like whatever the soup of the day is please? Room 568...credit. Alright, thanks."

Anne hung up the phone and joined Bucky on the couch armed with a box of tissues and wrapped in a fleece blanket. "I hope you don't get sick easy."

"I don't," Bucky said.

"You don't talk much, huh?" Anne asked. "I keep thinking it's because TJ's so loud, so you just stayed quiet for his benefit, but that's just how you are, isn't it?"

"Sorry. I...don't know what to say. Small talk isn't my forte," Bucky said.

"I feel that," Anne said with a nod. She blew her nose and tossed the tissue in the wastebasket before looking back at him. "I was so crap at it, but this family teaches you quick."

Before Bucky could think of a suitable reply, there was a knock on the hotel door and Anne leapt to her feet to answer it. She returned with a huge bowl of potato soup on a tray. She scarfed it down as they watched Elaine's speech, only pausing for the occasional comment about something Elaine said.

"Are you going to get more?" Bucky asked as she set the tray and empty bowl on the coffee table.

"Nah, trying to avoid too much at once. It might make me feel like...purging," Anne said. "Still recovering and all that. Better not chance it you know?"

Bucky was surprised at the flippancy with which she spoke of her eating disorder, even if she did know that he knew about it. It was hard not to. As soon as she began going to a clinic for help three months ago, it was plastered all over every newspaper and tabloid for weeks. TJ had been furious.

"Is it easy for you to just...talk about it like that?" Bucky asked.

Anne looked over at him as she folded her legs beneath her. "Not...always. But I'm trying this thing where I am completely honest with those I care about. It's done wonders for Doug and I. Me and TJ too, actually. We never really got along but we're both recovering from our vices so we can relate a bit better now. He's a good listener, even if he can't always 100% empathize. I mean, it's hard listening to him talk about his suicide attempt but I know he needs it and after going through that...I think he can understand where everyone's coming from, at least a little." Anne stopped, a short laugh escaping her. "Look at me, talking your ear off."

"No, it's fine, I don't mind," Bucky said, offering a tentative smile.

"You're nice to say so. We should probably keep watching Elaine's speech. She's going to want to know how well she did when she gets back."

Bucky nodded and turned back to the screen.

 

-.-

 

That night, curled between TJ and Steve's warm bodies, Bucky talked. He told TJ what he dreamed of; the cryogenic chamber, the whimpering sobs of a child before he snapped their neck, the feel of TJ's and sometime Steve's windpipe beneath his metal hand, so vulnerable to the dangerous man they had let into their bed.

Relaying those thoughts to TJ was like ripping open a sore wound that had never healed properly in the first place. TJ, to his credit, never recoiled at Bucky's words. When he was done, TJ kissed him and held him close until he fell asleep, cradled between his two lovers. When he woke up the next morning, the wound he hadn't realized had been poisoning him slowly from the inside out was a little less painful.

Bucky reached out with his metal arm and pushed TJ's hair back from his face. TJ mumbled something in his sleep and shuffled closer, kissing the cool metal of his palm before resettling into full sleep once more. Bucky took a deep breath and let himself fall back asleep.


	3. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one instance where someone uses a homophobic slur in this chapter. Decided this didn't need an epilogue soooo no epilogue. Enjoy the last chapter!

Three weeks later, Elaine Barrish won the Democratic Primary against Collier. Steve expected some sort of lull in the work, but as she was apparently determined to do, Elaine surprised him by throwing herself even harder into the campaign. On the campaign bus, Steve often heard her mumbling talking points as she snagged a nap here or there between stops.

But while Elaine seemed to gather strength the longer the campaign trail wore on, Steve could tell Bucky and TJ were wearing thin. If they weren't already so close to the end, Steve would insist they leave and go home. He was pretty sure if he suggested that, both TJ and Bucky would refuse to go. Elaine hadn't managed to get just Steve's admiration, but Bucky's as well. His words in interviews were no longer hesitant, but confident in their conviction of just how great Elaine was.

As tiring as it all was, Steve was pretty sure that the campaign trail had been good for Bucky. He supposed on some level, Elaine and TJ must have both thought it would be, proving once more that TJ had more insight than anyone thought he did.

Still, it worried Steve to see how much his lovers were struggling. He made sure they ate breakfast and made a point of making sure they were hydrated. TJ always gave a grateful smile when Steve brought him and Bucky tea as they woke up and it was worth Bucky's contented sigh to spend a few minutes every night rubbing out the knots in his back.

Of course, it didn't take long for someone to notice.

"You know you're going to burn out if you keep this up," Margaret said.

She was leaning up against the hotel wall, cigarette in hand, next to the bench Steve was sitting on with his sketchbook in his lap. He hadn't started drawing yet. While he made a point of taking time at night to get some fresh air and be alone, he didn't always end up drawing. Now, it seemed he wouldn't be accomplishing either of his goals.

"I don't think sketching is going to wear me out too bad," Steve said.

"Pfft." Margaret sat down next to him and took a drag of her cigarette before speaking again. "I can see what you're doing. Those boys would've fallen apart by now if it weren't for you."

"I'm not doing anything exceptional," Steve said.

"Humble too. My God, do you have any flaws?"

"I'm pretty bad at golf?"

"You little shit." Margaret elbowed him in the ribs. "Just be careful. There's no one to watch out for TJ if you lose it."

"Bucky would take care of him just fine," Steve said, straightening a little.

"Ha! Unlikely. That boy would've self-destructed by now if it weren't for you," Margaret said, tone bitter.

Steve nearly ripped his sketchbook in half he was so angry. "With all due respect ma'am, you have no idea what you're talking about. Bucky has come a long way and so has your grandson. If you really think they'd lose all the progress they've made if I were out of the picture, then you really have no idea who they are or what they're capable of."

"Huh. So you do love him. TJ I mean. It's obvious you love James," Margaret said.

"You were testing me?" Steve asked, frustration mounting.

"Oh don't give me that look. Just look at it from my perspective. My recently sober grandson meets Captain America and is immediately swept off his feet. He throws his all into the relationship, and then the man's ex-lover shows up and throws a wrench in everything. How am I supposed to know you weren't just hanging onto him out of pity?" she asked.

"You think we would do all of this out of pity? Seriously?"

"I've seen weirder," Margaret said with a shrug.

"No offense, but this family is insane," Steve said flatly.

Margaret laughed and patted his shoulder. "And yet you're still here. Guess I didn't really need to test you at all."

"No, you _really_ didn't."

"Oh stop being so sour faced. No harm done," Margaret said.

"Don't you dare pull that stunt on Bucky. He doesn't need that kind of stress," Steve said.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point. Go get some sleep," Margaret said. "We've got a long few weeks ahead of us."

Steve bit back an angry retort and headed back for his room.

 

-.-

 

"I can't believe she actually invited Collier," Anne said as she opened the door to the house for Steve. "I mean, yeah he's the president but after everything he's done, it's hard to stomach him being in this house."

"Well if Elaine wins, we can just rub it in his face," Margaret said. "Steve, put that in the living room. James, I'll take that."

Margaret took the bags of ingredients out of Bucky's hands while Steve took the rest of the decorations into the living room.

"Isn't hiring people to do all this stuff the point of being rich?" TJ asked, trailing after Steve with a tank of helium.

"Your mother wants to be fiscally responsible," Bud called from the porch where he was checking over the grill. "Plus, she loves my steaks. Better than anything you could cater."

"How many people are coming?" Bucky asked.

TJ pulled out the packets of balloons and sat down next to the helium tank to start filling them up. "Well, Anne's family, Collier and his family, that one reporter mom likes, a couple of Supreme Court Justices, and some donors. Shit, we didn't even think to ask if you had anyone you wanted to invite."

Steve reached out to squeeze TJ's forearm. "It's fine. If you don't mind, I can only think of two people."

"Please tell me one of them is Tony Stark. That is one hunk of man I do not mind staring at all night," Margaret said, peeking out from the kitchen.

"I was thinking more Natasha and Sam," Steve said, glancing at Bucky. Bucky nodded his agreement.

"Wait as in _the_ Natasha Romanov?" Anne asked, practically scampering into the room. "Her work dealing with the fallout of the Hydra scandal has been phenomenal."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Oh-"

"You don't think she'll think I'm weird do you? For being excited to meet her I mean?" Anne asked, eyes wide.

"You'll be fine," Bucky said. "She'll love you."

"If it's settled then, I can give them a call," Steve said, glancing around to see if anyone disapproved.

TJ beamed at him. "I think you're going to make a lot of people very happy."

 

-.-

 

Elaine Barrish won by a monumental landslide that had the entire family at home shouting and cheering and hugging. While she gave her acceptance speech at the convention center ten miles away, Bud cooked the food, and the rest of them greeted the guests.

"You've got yourself into quite a position of power Rogers, damn," Sam said. He gave a low whistle as he stepped inside with Natasha on his arm.

Natasha pulled away from Sam to give Steve a tight hug, and then the same for Bucky. They exchanged a few quick words in Russian and then Natasha popped up on her toes to kiss his cheek before turning back towards Steve and raising an eyebrow.

"About time you introduced us to the boyfriend's family," she said.

"Oh cut them some slack, they've been busy winning over the country," Sam said.

Natasha and Sam fit in well. Anne did end up accosting Natasha and talking her ear off, but Natasha didn't seem to mind so Steve didn't worry. When Elaine and Doug showed up, the room erupted into cheers, even from Collier's family. Steve had yet to actually talk to them, having left that particular meet and greet to Anne, but he had a feeling he wouldn't escape the soon to be former president's presence for much longer.

"First off, I know we don't all have wine glasses, but I would like to propose a toast to all of you," Elaine said as she stepped into the center of the living room. "You have all been incredibly patient and generous with your time. Several of you put your lives on hold just to help and for that you have my eternal thanks. I hope I can repay you all in the only way I know how, which is by being the best possible leader I can be. I won't let anyone of you down."

The room once more filled with the sound of clapping. Steve smiled and relaxed against the wall, content to watch Elaine bask in the victory he knew she deserved so much.

"Must be weird having all the attention on someone else, huh?"

Steve turned to see Elaine's reporter friend, Susan Berg, standing at his side sipping at her wine glass. "Yeah, I guess it is. It's nice too though. She deserves this."

"Yeah she does." Susan ran a hand through her long brown hair, giving it a nice tousle before swinging around to stand in front of Steve. "So-"

"Is this the part where you ask if I can do an interview?" Steve asked.

Susan gave an unladylike snort. "Definitely not. Sorry, but you're old news, Rogers. What's the deal on that Wilson guy though? He's the Falcon, right?"

"Professionally or personally?" Steve asked, some of the tension leaving his chest.

"Mmm...maybe a little of both," Susan said with a blush.

"God, not you again." The slurred voice belonged to Fred Collier.

Steve frowned, tensing right back up. "I-"

"Excuse me?" Susan asked.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean you...tramp! Gotta dig out a story no matter where you are," Fred said, words growing progressively more slurred.

He stumbled towards Susan so Steve stepped between them, reaching out with one hand to keep Fred from advancing.

"Sir, since you _are_ the President, I'm not going to _make_ you apologize, but I strongly suggest that you do," Steve said.

"Getcher hands offa me," Fred said, swatting at Steve. "You're worse'n she is. Helping that... _fag_ sleep his way to the top so mommy dearest could kick me out."

"Oh I am _so_ doing a report on this," Susan said, digging into her purse.

"No, don't," Steve said.

Fred squinted at Steve. "What-"

"I'm not sinking to your level, Collier-" Steve started.

"I'm the president-"

"I didn't vote for you," Steve said. "And I think you should leave. I'm not going to let Bucky or TJ hear another foul word out of your mouth. Either you leave or I make you."

"You can't make me do anythun," Fred said. "I gots the Secret Service-"

"And do they really look that concerned about you?" Steve asked, leaning close.

Fred glanced around the room. The Secret Service were there, yes, but outside the occasional glance in Fred's direction, they didn't seem too concerned, especially since he was in Captain America's company.

"So. Leave this party before I throw you out," Steve said.

"You jus' wait 'til the press hears 'bout you threatenun me 'n then we'll see who's smug," Fred said.

"Yeah, that's not happening because if you do, I'll tell everyone everything you said," Susan said, stepping up beside Steve. "I think they'll take mine and Steve's word over yours."

Fred paled and backed up. "This is...I don't have time for this."

He stumbled away and Steve turned towards Susan, who looked quite pleased with herself.

"How about I introduce you to Sam?" he asked, offering his arm.         

Susan took his arm with a smile. "That'd be just lovely."

 

-.-

 

"Thank God, I missed this bed so damn much," Bucky said, voice muffled by the pillow.

Steve collapsed onto the bed beside him. It was good to be home, their real home out away from the city with the right sort of mattress and the rickety staircase that TJ was always trying to find a way up without making a sound. He rolled onto his side and pushed his fingers through Bucky's hair before tugging him into a kiss. Bucky melted into it with a soft sigh. His metal hand curled loosely at Steve's hip, but before he could deepen the kiss further, TJ sprung onto the bed, making all of them bounce as he did so.

Bucky growled and swatted TJ's ass. "God damn kid."

"You started without me so I'm allowed to rudely interrupt," TJ said.

He wiggled his way between them and Steve watched with a contented smile as he gave Bucky a filthy kiss. TJ swung into Bucky's lap, gasping when Bucky's hands fell to take his hips in a vice like grip and then tangling his fists in Bucky's hair and pulling his head back in retaliation. TJ proceeded to mark up Bucky's neck instead. Bucky's eyes opened and caught Steve's gaze, a smile toying at his lips.

"Looking a little left out there," Bucky said. It was a relief for Steve to see his smile, because it was the kind of smile that said Bucky truly was at ease after nearly eight months on the road.

"I don't mind watching," Steve said.

TJ sat up, tongue darting out to flick over his lips as he looked Steve over. "You know, we have noticed what good care you've been treating us with. How about we give you what _you_ want?"

"I am not opposed to that," Steve said.

TJ crawled off Bucky to straddle Steve's lap instead. He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and gave a slow roll of his hips that had Steve's head thunking back against their headboard. It was impossible _not_ to be hard when TJ set all of his focus on a person. Steve and Bucky had plenty of experience with each other but neither of them had a problem conceding to TJ's superior creativity in the bedroom.

Bucky's lips fell to Steve's neck as he curled into the blonde's side. His flesh hand slid down to sneak under Steve's shirt and then back up to tweak his nipples until he wrung out a few moans from Steve's throat.

"So what do you want as your reward?" TJ asked with his usual coy smile.

"Uh..." Steve's brain went blank as his hips bucked up when Bucky ran his nails down across Steve's chest.

"How about I ride you until you come?" TJ asked, voice breathless as he ground down harder. "Or Bucky could just fuck you until you can't come anymore. Or both."

"Both!" Steve gasped out when Bucky sucked a bruising mark into his collarbone.

TJ and Bucky wasted no time divesting Steve and themselves of clothing and as Bucky rolled off the bed to locate the lube, TJ spread Steve's legs. He licked a stripe up Steve's cock and then his mouth fell to suck at his balls instead. Steve bit his lip and slid his hands through TJ's thick hair, tightening and loosening his grip as waves of pleasure washed through him.

Bucky climbed back onto the bed and tossed TJ the lube. Then, he cuddled into Steve's side and took his lips in a deep, probing kiss, the kind that made Steve go limp even as TJ's fingers stroked teasingly over his entrance. Bucky's metal hand wandered over Steve's chest, gentler than he had been with his other one. He was still getting used to actually using the hand on Steve, and he rarely touched TJ with it, too scared that he'd hurt the more vulnerable man.

"Ahhh...." Steve let out a breathless moan against Bucky's lips as TJ slid his first two fingers inside.

"Hey TJ," Bucky said as he pulled his lips away from Steve's. "Since I plan on making Steve come until he passes out, maybe it'd be better if you suck him off instead."

TJ hummed around Steve's balls in mock thoughtfulness and then pulled off of them completely with a wet pop. "Probably a good idea, but only if you promise to fuck me when you're done with Steve."

"Needy, aren't you?" Bucky asked as he reached down to thumb at one of Steve's nipples.

TJ slid a third finger into Steve and returned his mouth to the tip of Steve's cock in reply. Of course, it wasn't long before Steve began to bed, hands reaching up to twist in Bucky's hair as he dug his heels into the mattress and rocked his hips down harder onto TJ's fingers.

When TJ pulled away, he and Bucky were quick to trade places. Steve put one hand up against TJ's chest as they kissed, stroking absentmindedly along the smooth flesh before settling over TJ's heart as Bucky bent one of Steve's legs up and pressing inside. Steve sucked hard at TJ's bottom lip as Bucky pressed the full length of his cock inside of him with one long stroke.

"Fuck..." Steve let the word out with a long sigh, slumping against the pillows.

TJ pressed a kiss to Steve's slack mouth before kissing his way down Steve's chest and sucking marks into his hips. Bucky reached down with his good hand to pet over TJ's hair as TJ lowered his mouth to swallow down Steve's cock in one go. Steve watched through hooded lids as TJ began to bob his head, chest warming as he watched Bucky stroke TJ's hair and neck. Then his eyes slid shut because Bucky began to move, shallow thrusts that served to rub the tip of his cock up against Steve's prostate over and over again, never withdrawing.

As TJ bobbed his head back up, he tongued the slit over and over again until Steve's hips were jerking helplessly up into TJ's mouth, unable to help himself even though he didn't want to make TJ choke. That was a stupid thing to worry about of course. TJ had proven on plenty of occasions that he really had no trouble taking either Steve's or Bucky's dicks all the way down his throat.

"Don't worry about us, Stevie," Bucky murmured, rotating his hips on his next thrust in. "You take what you need from us, we got you."

"Here, let's turn him on his side," TJ said, pulling off of him.

Steve let them manipulate his limbs to their pleasing, and soon he was on his side with Bucky lying snug up behind him. Bucky's metal arm lifted his leg as he slid his cock back inside and Steve turned his head into Bucky's other arm which was cushioning his head, biting at his wrist as another, slow wave of pleasure made its way up his spine. TJ shifted down the bed to slide his tongue over where Bucky's cock stretched Steve's entrance.

A breathless whine escaped Steve and he twisted his hands in the covers, gasping out TJ's name. TJ licked over the same spot again and Bucky cursed, hips jerking harder into Steve and forcing another moan out of Steve's lips. Steve tried to get some leverage to force himself down harder onto Bucky's cock, needing more than the occasional thrust, wanting Bucky to actually fuck him, make him come, make-

TJ's tongue slid up Steve's cock and then he scraped his teeth ever so lightly over the tip. Steve's back arched and he bit his lip hard as he came, splattering TJ's face. TJ didn't seem to mind, just licking over Steve's cock until finally Steve pushed him away, his cock too sensitive to handle any more stimulation outside Bucky's dick pushing into him over and over.

TJ moved up to stretch out along Steve's front and Bucky leaned over Steve's shoulder to lick the come off of TJ's face, the sight making Steve flush and his cock give a valiant twitch, already interested again. At Bucky's hushed words, TJ turned Steve's head so Bucky could kiss him. Bucky's tongue slid against Steve's and Steve shivered when he realized that his come was still in Bucky's mouth.

"There you go, Stevie, lick all that up," TJ murmured.

Bucky pulled away from the kiss with a final flick of his tongue against Steve's. "Think you can handle TJ's mouth again?"

Steve nodded, slumping back against Bucky's firm weight. TJ kissed Steve's nose and slid back down and gave Steve's cock a loose stroke with one hand, grinning when Steve sucked in a sharp breath and jerked his hips away. That just served to drive him harder onto Bucky's dick, which made him cry out again. TJ kissed the tip of his arousal and then wrapped his mouth around the tip once more.

"Too much...fuck, too much, yes..." Steve squeezed his eyes shut tight, breath coming in harsh gasps.

Bucky stilled his own hips, metal hand squeezing at the crook of Steve's knee as he brushed his lips against the back of Steve's neck. "Want us to stop?"

Steve shook his head. "No, please keep going."

TJ pulled off and kissed the skin of Steve's hips and stomach instead. Steve appreciated the bit of reprieve and Bucky gave him a few more moments before he began to thrust again, a bit harder than before, but slower, giving Steve lots of time to tell him if he needed another break. The next time TJ's mouth wrapped around his cock, it was fully hard and Steve was able to relax into the pleasure of his warm mouth once more.

Bucky and TJ managed to sync their motions so that as Bucky pulled out, TJ was taking Steve's cock down to the back of his throat. Steve let his eyes slide shut and gave himself over to the push and pull of their bodies and by the time he came again, it wasn't nearly as overwhelming. The pleasure moved through him in soft pulses and he wrapped his arms around TJ's neck when TJ slid back up his body to kiss him as Bucky slid out.

Steve lost himself in TJ's kiss, rolling on top of him and running his hands all over TJ's smaller body as he licked the taste of himself back out of TJ's mouth. Bucky ran his fingers up and down Steve's spine as he did so. Eventually though, TJ pushed him back and wiggled out from beneath him.

"You got yours, now it's time for mine," TJ said with a grin.

Steve grabbed TJ's hips. "Works for me."

He shoved TJ towards Bucky who wrestled him down with his good hand. "Stay."

TJ stuck his tongue out at him but Bucky just turned towards Steve and moved him so he was sitting up against the headboard. Steve spread his legs at Bucky's urging and then Bucky manhandled TJ between them, hooking TJ's legs on either side of Steve's before grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers. When he reached down to TJ's hole though, he frowned.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "You prepared yourself again, didn't you?"

"Mmhm, just before the guests got here," TJ said, wiggling his hips.

"Eager." Bucky gave TJ's thigh a light slap and then pressed his fingers in, making sure TJ was loose enough before lining himself up.

Bucky reached out and braced his metal hand against Steve's shoulder as he pressed into TJ, fingers clenching around the flesh of Steve's muscles. Steve looked up at him, feeling a little breathless when he saw the look in Bucky's eyes. He was staring down at TJ with a look of absolute love and a deep, protective need. Steve was used to seeing that look aimed at him, but it was something else entirely to see Bucky looking at TJ that way, and it made his chest feel warm, made him want to wrap his arms around them both and maybe never leave their bed again.

"God, I'm so close," Bucky whispered, head sinking down to press against Steve's shoulder next to where his hand was. "You were too damn good, Steve, didn't leave me with enough to finish our boy off."

Steve laughed and slid his hands down to wrap around TJ's cock. "I've got no problem helping."

TJ arched his back, jerking in their shared grasp as Bucky began to drive in a bit harder. "Jesus, you guys, fuck!"

Bucky pressed a sloppy kiss to Steve's neck before levering himself back up as he began to come, managing only a few short thrusts before he went still, gasping out TJ's name and clenching hard on Steve's shoulder. TJ reached up to cup his face and drag his face down to press their lips together in a hard kiss.

"C'mon, just gimme one more thrust, I'm right there Bucky, c'mon," TJ murmured.

Bucky gave a muffled curse and did so before pulling out with a hiss, and it only took one more stroke of Steve's hand before TJ's cock jerked in his hand and he began to come, hands scrabbling at Bucky's back as he did so. Steve reached up with his other hand and cupped Bucky's face as the man held himself up on trembling arms. After TJ caught his breath, they shifted to get Bucky between them.

"Damn," Bucky said with a breathless huff as he flopped onto his back. "You guys owe me like, two orgasms at some point."

"I'll take a rain check and get back to you tomorrow, I'm pretty much useless now," Steve said with a grin, sliding his leg up along Bucky's until his knee was against Bucky's hip.

Bucky kissed Steve's forehead as TJ grabbed a tissue from the night stand to wipe off his belly. TJ sprawled out on top of them both after, but not before giving them both sloppy and very thorough kisses that left them both breathless.

"You realize this means we finally have like...months of time to just be with each other, right?" TJ asked, mumbling into Steve's chest. "And then we get to move into the White House. If we want anyways."

"Oh, I didn't think about that part," Steve said. "What do you think, Buck?"

Bucky's only response was a soft snore and TJ giggled.

"I think we wore him out," TJ said. He propped his chin up on Steve's chest and nipped at his chin. "Thank you, by the way. For...doing all of this for me. It really means the world."

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't believe in your mom just as much as you do," Steve said. "Neither of us would have."

"Still, thanks," TJ said. "Love you."

Steve kissed his forehead. "Love you too."


End file.
